Yourovision Song Contest
Management Production |Row 3 title = Founder |Row 3 info = TessHex |Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 33 |Row 5 title = Participants |Row 5 info = 87 (as of edition 32) |Row 6 title = Official channel |Row 6 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/FarnyB/about |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Thirty-third edition: complete|image = File:Ysc_logo_generic.png}} Welcome to '''your' Eurovision Song Contest.'' "If you like Eurovision, this is the best place for you! This is a song contest on YouTube, and it's been going for a full three years, now. If you are interested in this and want to take part, just send me a personal message with the song you want to participate with and country that you want it to represent. Good luck to all!" —Adapted from the founder's original description of the contest, with alterations to keep its information accurate. The contest originally had its own channel on YouTube, founding the contest originally in July. However, it was updated on September 2nd, 2013 to state that the contest would not take place. As a result of this, TessHex, who had chosen to participate for Finland, decided to take control of the contest instead. TessHex is still, as of the 33rd edition, the manager/host of the Yourovision Song Contest, with the production team for the contest consisting of: Europezgal08 ( ), EscAlfon ( ) and Jarickben38 ( ).The contest takes place once a month, for ten months every year, with May and December being the two months off, due to the Eurovision and Junior Eurovision Song Contests taking place in or near to those times. Rules *Participating songs must not have taken part in the Eurovision or Junior Eurovision Song Contests. National finalists are permissible, however. *Türkvizyon and ABU TV and Radio Song Festival entries are currently permitted, but this is subject to change based on said contests' popularity over time. *There are no firm restrictions regarding which artists can represent which countries, though it is preferred that there be some connection between the artist and the country they have been chosen to represent. If an artist does not have such a connection to their chosen country, the entry may be declared invalid or otherwise be obliged to change. *Voting is done in the Eurovision style: 1-7 points, then 8, 10, and 12 points, awarded in order of preference to a top-ten list of countries. *At present, only participating countries may vote; non-participant votes do not count towards the final result. *Participants must vote before the deadline, or their song will be disqualified, unless in exceptional circumstances, in which a grace period of 'voting overtime' will be permitted. *Participants may only send one song per contest, unless stated otherwise. *One artist cannot represent more than one country in the same contest. For example, Kelly Clarkson cannot represent both the United States and Greece in a single edition. *The winner of a contest will automatically qualify for the Grand Final of the subsequent contest in the event that Semi-Finals become necessary, and will be eligible to send two songs in the next edition. *Participants cannot vote for their own country. *In the event of Semi-Finals, qualifiers will be decided based on which countries receive the most points from their fellow semi-finalists. As of the eighth edition, which saw the first use of semi-finals, the standard number of qualifying countries was seven per semi-final, which has since been raised to eight, or, in the event of an exceptionally large edition of the contest, ten. Additionally, there must be at least 26 participating countries before a semi-final round is even considered. *Once a song has represented a country, it cannot be used again in a subsequent edition of the contest, unless that edition is a special edition, or other exceptions are applied at the discretion of the organising body. *If a song is disqualified, it is permanently ineligible to participate at the contest in all editions thereafter. *Countries are allocated on a first-come, first-served basis, which is reset each month, meaning that it is difficult to guarantee a player the same country in each edition unless they reserve it early in the process. *As of the twelfth edition, some songs (particularly those used prominently in other contests) may be refused entry to the contest, in the interests of fairness to the other participants. This is done at the discretion of the host, and the decision is moderated by an anonymous third-party group. As such, any decisions taken on whether or not a song is eligible are considered final and non-negotiable. *Any edits to any pages pertinent to the contest on this wiki made without prior notification to the host, without consent, or without authorisation, will be considered vandalism, regardless of said edits' content or other modifications to the page in question. As such, any changes fitting these criteria will be reverted at the earliest convenience. Eligible participants Any sovereign state is eligible to participate in the contest, alongside the exceptions listed below. * ¹ * * * * * * ¹ is permitted to take part, because of the following countries owning stakes of the continent, in the form of the territories listed here: * (Argentine Antarctica) * (Australian Antarctic Territory) * (Antártica) * (Adélie Land) * (Ross Dependency) * (Peter I Island and Queen Maud Land) * (British Antarctic Territory) Participants to date See: Countries in the Yourovision Song Contest National finals To date, nine users have used national finals as a means of selecting their entry for the Yourovision countries. They are as follows: The Bezençon-Craig Yourovision Awards See also: The Bezençon-Craig Yourovision Awards These are awards given out every quarter, to the best songs in four categories: best video, most original song, most underrated song, and best overall song. Songs for the latter two categories are nominated automatically, through finished in the lowest-scoring two places, and highest-scoring two places in an edition, respectively. The winning nominees are announced in December, March, and August of each year, although there is no actual prize beyond the recognition of the award itself. As of the 24th edition, the Bezençon-Craig Yourovision Awards have been shelved, with the possibility of its return in the future. Editions *Special editions, in which each user is allowed to send songs for two countries, are marked in blue. Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest Category:Contests Category:Inactive contests